Gomen
by Kleo Neem
Summary: Era invierno, sonrisas hipnotizantes, corazones movidos. 1er fic .0. mala pa los summary, sólo lean. Cap5 : De quién es la Cita... o.Ó? Parte 2 y Final o.Ô!
1. Chapter 1

**etto... no se que hago aqui pero... wenu ya que estoy aqui les dejaré mi primer fic de PoT espero k no les paresca del todo malo, xD, sean sinceros (quien diga que es horrible no volverá hablar en su vida!) ... emm nah! de verdad sean sinceros... bien no le demos más vuelta al muerto y empiecen a leer **

**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama o El Príncipe del Tenis no me pertenece sólo a Konomi Takeshi, el cual espero algun dia me conosca se apiade de mi y me regale los derechos xD!... mientras tanto los personajes que aparecen aquí siguen siendo de él -- (aunque Fuji! tu eres mio! > !... ok no UU) exceptuando a los personajes creados x mi (OC)

**---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------**

**Gomen**

_Capítulo 1.-_ **Encuentro**

Eran las vacaciones de invierno, aun así, los titulares de Seigaku eran tenaces en su entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento de técnicas ò-ó...

Momo: oi! Inui-senpai! Por qué no terminamos ya?  
Inui: apenas han pasado 24 minutos con 44 segundos... oh! 46

O ... al menos eso intentaban ñ.ñ...

Aquel día solo habían ido Momo, Eiji, Ryoma, Inui y Oishi.. Se encontraban en las canchas de tenis callejeras, no había mucha gente ya que era invierno, pero siempre hay quienes no distinguen entre estaciones.

Los chicos tenían que turnarse al jugar en una sola cancha, por el momento estaban jugando Eiji contra Oishi y el marcador por más sorprendente que parezca iba 5 a 2 a favor de Oishi, aquel día Eiji había estado con la mente en la luna o el planeta de las flores por que sus reacciones no eran las mismas...

Oishi: Eiji! Intenta estar más atento!  
Eiji: si... lo sé... estoy atento.. no tienes por que repetírmelo Oishi  
Oishi: es la venteaba vez que te lo digo  
Eiji: enserio o.ó?

Oishi realizó el saque que fue contestado dificultosamente por una reacción lenta de Eiji, que para la siguiente no funcionó y... punto para Oishi!

Inui: es cierto Eiji hoy estas muy distraído  
Eiji: nah eso no es cierto Sadaharu, tú y Oishi son demasiado exagerados  
Inui: Aún así...  
Eiji: aun así..?

Inui sacó un vaso con uno de sus jugos especiales que tenía un aspecto medio púrpura con espuma anaranjada..

Inui: tu perdiste

Inmediatamente se comenzó a notar la cara de asco de Eiji...

Eiji: Inui... no pensarás que... me tome 'eso'... verdad?  
Inui: jugo especial anti-distracciones de Sadaharu, es lo último  
Eiji: anti-qué? oye Sadaharu no me voy a tomar eso, al menos esta comprobado que funciona?  
Inui: eso lo veremos (ajustándose los lentes los cuales emitieron un resplandor amenazador)

La mano de Eiji temblaba al coger el vaso... lo observó bien y la espuma creció... esto lo asustó aun más, pero decidió acabar con ese miedo ahí y ahora! rápidamente lo bebió todo de un sorbo... empezó a sudar, su rostro se torno de un tono verdoso... y al acabar con la bebida...

Eiji: waaaaa que es esto!

Nadie lo vio partir solo supieron que ya no estaba. Momo, Ryoma y Oishi, miraban con los ojos bien abiertos lo que había sucedido...

Momo: Inui-senpai.. no crees que te pasaste?  
Oishi: Sí.. Inui... ten... ten más cuidado con esos jugos  
Inui: todo esta fríamente calculado, bien, antes de la segunda ronda de practicas correremos 10 vueltas a todo el lugar para mejorar nuestra resistencia  
Ryoma: Inui-senpai esta haciendo demasiado frío  
Inui: con más razón, nos servirá como otro calentamiento

Ryoma volteó la mirada con molestia...  
Mientras, Inui se puso guardar sus pertenencias en una maleta deportiva...

(En susurro...)

Momo: no te preocupes Echizen, podemos desaparecer y decir que corrimos las 10 vueltas fácilmente  
Echizen: pero también esta Oishi-senpai  
Momo: no te preocupes por él, lo despistaremos fácilmente jijijiji(rió ligeramente)

Inui volteó...

Inui: algo más, comenzaran trotando y en cada vuelta aumentarán más la velocidad, yo me encargaré de supervisarlos  
Momo: esta bien Inui-senpai, algo mas? (dijo en tono muy seguro)  
Inui: quien trate de tomar un descanso o disminuya su velocidad tomará esto

Inui sacó otro jugo, esta vez de un color azul oscuro... demasiado oscuro!...

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos...

Momo: y eso... se puede tomar?  
Inui: por supuesto... bien comencemos  
Oishi: Inui.. no vamos a esperar a Eiji?  
Inui: nos alcanzará luego

Dijo avanzando hacia su bicicleta y tomándola...

Inui: aunque es poco probable (en susurro)  
Ryoma: o-ó... Inui-senpai... la bicicleta...?  
Inui: yo los seguiré muy de cerca con esto (sonriendo)  
Oishi: pero eso es trampa! Inui!  
Inui: dije que ustedes correrían no yo

Mientras que, no muy lejos de ahí, como a 2 canchas se llevaban a cabo otros partidos, el público era reducido, pero desde hace unos 10 minutos una chica de cabellos color castaño, ojos pardos y estatura mediana, observaba atenta aquellos partidos...

?. : se esfuerzan mucho,... quisiera... jugar

Dijo en tono melancólico. Cuando una mujer de unos 25 años, interrumpió su concentración estrepitosamente...

Mujer: Ayari-sama! Ayari-sama!

Apresuró el paso y la muchacha llamada Ayari volteó...

Ayari: Mi-Michiru-san! Que haces aquí?

La aludida llegó jadeante con unos papeles en la mano...

Michiru: la... estuve... buscando... Ayari-sama.. le... quería mostrar este...

Ayari avivó la mirada como si estuviese frente a su peor enemigo...

Ayari: voy a buscar un baño, espérame aquí  
Michiru: pero... Ayari-sama!

La chica se fue corriendo rápidamente que dejó con las palabras en la boca a Michiru...  
Entretanto Eiji se encontraba agonizando frente a los lavabos, había llegado a las justas hacia allí y se apresuró en beber mucho agua y mojarse la cabeza, aún estaba muy agitado...

Eiji: ese... Sadaharu ... esta ...vez... no tuvo limites... ese jugo para no-se-que es asqueroso

Recuperándose...

Eiji: aunque.. no entiendo por que me distraje tanto...tal vez... tal vez deba

Miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y se dio golpeó la cara con las palmas para animarse, luego estuvo listo para volver...

Eiji: eso es! Tal vez deba comprar otro videojuego nuevooooooo!

Dijo en tono muy animado..  
Cuando llegó a la cancha no hubo nadie solo estaban sus pertenencias y raquetas...

Eiji: uhnya? Dónde estarán los demás, tal vez ya se fueron, wa! me dejaron solo! T-T

Dijo alarmado, justo en ese momento escuchó un pequeño monólogo que venía de una banca al otro lado de la cancha, detrás de los arbustos, alguien estaba sentado ahí y lleno de curiosidad, se acercó a escuchar mejor...

Ayari: waa! Por qué siempre se tiene que aparecer así! Ya ni en vacaciones me deja en paz! Que no tiene vida propia! - ... ay!a veces es desesperadamente, creo que le falta novio -.- , eso debe ser, pero claaaaaaro! Cómo va a conseguir novio si siempre habla de esa manera tan exagerada y chillando por cualquier cosa!

De pronto sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando por detrás, así que giró lentamente la cabeza, viéndose frente a frente con el rostro de Eiji quién utilizando sus habilidades se había acercado mucho... diría... demasiado!...

Ayari: waaaaaa!

Gritó la chica, ambos se asustaron, ella por ver al chico detrás de ella y él por la magnitud del grito de la muchacha, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente y retrocedió unos pasos...

Ayari: d-d-disculpe! (reverencia)  
Eiji: uhnya? Oó?..."_ah! Es muy linda_"

Ayari se iba a retirar en cuanto escuchó aquella voz que tanto detestaba "_Ayari-sama!.. Ayari-sama!_" se escuchaba a lo NO tan lejos, esto hizo que la chica se quedara en seco...

Ayari: "_Ir con esa mujer que tanto detesto pero al menos conozco o quedarme con este chico extraño con quien ni sé que intenciones tiene_"  
Eiji: estas bien?

Preguntó repentinamente con curiosidad a lo que ella respondió en tono desconfiado...

Ayari: emm si...etto..

"_Ayari-sama! Ayari-sama_!" se escuchaba mucho más cerca, lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a la susodicha y un gran signo de interrogación a la cabeza de Eiji, "_Ayari-sama! Ayari-sama!"_ estaba a sólo unos metros. A lo que ella bajó un poco su visera y se puso de espaldas por donde venía la mujer...

Ayari: eres.. tenista?

Preguntó como queriendo entablar una conversación y que aquella mujer no se diese cuenta...

Eiji: así es  
Ayari: em...eto... y... vienes aquí muy seguido?  
Eiji: si "_por que estará tan nerviosa?_"

La muchacha se ponía cada vez más nerviosa en cuanto escuchaba esa voz, a lo que Eiji atinó en ponerle en la cabeza la toalla, que no había utilizado y aún llevaba en su mano, justo cuando pasó Michiru, y fingió tener una conversación normal...

Eiji: si, pero tu entrenas más duro, deberías descansar un poco ¿no crees?  
Ayari: ah?... ah... si... creo  
Eiji(sonriendo): después de que descanses jugarías contra mí?  
Ayari: am... pues… claro que... acepto, no puedo rechazar ningún reto no?  
Eiji: por supuesto!

Michiru terminó de alejarse y Ayari por fin pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio quitándose la toalla de la cabeza...

Ayari: U-U  
Eiji : eres Ayari?

Preguntó posando su brazos detrás de su cabeza...

Ayari: sí, Amizuki Ayari (reverencia), muchas gracias ¿... ? O-o?  
Eiji: Kikumaru Eiji (sonriendo) "_uaaaa! Acabo de conocer a una chica en verdad linda, que afortunado que soy!_"  
Ayari: ah! Muchas gracias Kikumaru-san (respondió con una ligera sonrisa)  
Eiji: parece que ya no te persigue  
Ayari: es cierto, pero de seguro aún no se cansará de buscarme, waaaa si onee-sama se entera me va a regañar -.-

Eiji lanzo una pequeña risa ...

Eiji: te gusta el tenis?  
Ayari: si, me gusta mucho, aunque no soy muy buena ya que últimamente no he practicado... ñ-ñ, aunque antes solía jugar con onee-sama  
Eiji: quieres jugar?  
Ayari: ah! (con sorpresa)  
Eiji: contra mi  
Ayari: am... sería divertido pero ...  
Eiji: si es por la raqueta coge cualquiera

Dijo señalando las raquetas de sus compañeros...

Ayari: ñ-ñ no son de tus amigos? No se enojarán?

Eiji puso una expresión pensativa cruzándose de brazos y cogiéndose el mentón...

Eiji: ummmmmm... ellos tuvieron la culpa por irse

Dijo sonriente, cogió la raqueta de Oishi y se la dio...

Eiji: toma, dudo que Oishi se moleste

Ayari cogió la raqueta temerosamente...

Ayari: e-esta bien

Ambos se colocaron en extremos de la cancha...

Eiji: veremos que tan buena eres (muy animado)  
Ayari: mientras no me humilles mucho ñ.ñ  
Eiji: entonces sólo 3 juegos están bien?  
Ayari: si, por favor

Después de un cruel partido para Ayari y un divertido calentamiento para Eiji, terminaron 3-0...

Ayari: fuaa! Corrí demasiado  
Eiji: desde cuando no practicas?  
Ayari: ñ-ñ desde hace 1 año, es lo que se llama... estar oxidada

Ella misma se rió y Eiji la siguió...

Eiji: pero te mueves muy bien en toda la cancha, tal vez si practicaras más podrías ser muy buena  
Ayari: tal vez ñ-ñ, pero... me gustó mucho el juego de Kikumaru-san, es muy divertido  
Eiji: de verdad? a mi también me parece divertido  
Ayari: si

La chica sonrió y luego miró hacia los costados...

Ayari: creo que ya debe haberse rendido  
Eiji: es cierto, quien era?  
Ayari: una mujer que siempre me molesta y que ahora a puesto su alma, corazón y vida en hacerlo estas vacaciones ,... pero...(cambiando el tono de su voz a una más tranquila)... cuando no lo hace llega a ser amable

Lo dijo con una sonrisa al final.. cuando de repente sonó su celular...

Eiji: no debe ser el mío  
Ayari: ah, es el mío?

Ayari contestó...

Ayari: moshi, moshi?...o.o /.. ah!…… o-o-o-onee-sama / sí, ...am... Lo siento mucho / estaba viendo un partido de Tenis …../ no! Para nada... sí estoy bien, ya vuelvo a casa / no, no es necesario / esta bien, tu también cuídate onee-sama / um! Ja ne!

Suspiro...

Eiji: te regañaron ?  
Ayari: sí, etto... Kikumaru-san ha sido muy amable conmigo, muchas gracias (reverencia)  
Eiji: o.ó! oh no es nada, ha sido divertido jugar contra ti "_ua! Es muy dulce!"  
_Ayari: fue una derrota completa  
Eiji: entonces me divertí ... derrotándote ?

mencionó sonriendo al final lo que causó que causó risa en la chica...

Ayari: sí, algo así, espero ver en otra ocasión a Kikumaru-san  
Eiji: ... pero si vienes aquí nuevamente seguro nos veremos (posando nuevamente los brazos detrás de la cabeza)  
Ayari: sí es cierto  
Eiji: Ayari-chan eres muy agradable  
Ayari: ah?... ah... gracias

Dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, dio un paso hacia atrás para retirarse cuando se dio cuenta de la raqueta en su mano...

Ayari: ah! Y.. gracias por la raqueta, dile a ... Oishi-san? que me disculpe por cogerla  
Eiji: no tienes por que disculparte, Oishi se fue dejando su raqueta ahí y tú solo la cuidaste ne?

Dijo guiñando un ojo a lo que Ayari volvió a reír...

Ayari: esta bien, Kikumaru-san es muy insistente  
Eiji: ehehe, quieres que te acompañe hasta la parada de autobuses?  
Ayari: no, estaré bien, nuevamente muchas gracias, ja ne!  
Eiji: ja nya!

Casi al instante en que se fue Ayari...

Inui: ya llegamos

Inui apareció por detrás de Eiji quien veía a Ayari perderse entre la multitud...

Eiji: ya era de que volvieran..

Dijo volteando la mirada hacia sus compañeros cuando una expresión de pánico se posó en su rostro al verlos...

Eiji: I-I-I-Inui? Dónde han estado!

Con una sonrisa sádica Inui respondió...

Inui: corriendo las canchas

Eiji: pues más parece que se hubieran corrido la muralla china!  
Inui: Eiji... tu también tendrás que hacerlo  
Eiji: que? Me diste de ese horrible jugo y ahora quieres hacerme correr? Me niego!

Eiji se puso de espaldas a Inui pero de pronto unos zombis con voces tétricas intentaron cogerlo...

Oishi: eeeijii no huuuuyaaaaaaaas!  
Momo: también correrás como nosotros... Eiji...-senpai! (sonrisa maligna)  
Ryoma: si, te aseguro que te divertirás mucho, Eiji-senpai  
Eiji: waaaaaaa!

A lo que Eiji salió disparado del lugar...

* * *

Bien para cualquier queja, sugerencia, amenazas, cuentas pendientes x Reviews onegaishimasu! U0U! (por favor haganlo) XP  
xD! bien creo que le tienen que hacer clik al boton **Go!** de aqui abajito asi que no sean flojos xD!  
espero poder continuarla pero para eso necesito saber sus opiniones! 

cuidense!


	2. Chapter 2: Eres Tu?

**Wenu primero quiero agradecer a quienes me enviaron Reviews ToT! estoy muy contenta, al ser la primera vez que publico un fic pensé que nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, por eso estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado, chanfles siento como si hubiera ganado un Oscar ToTgracias**

**javiisi :** seh lo sé Eiji es un amor oOo es un neko muy lindo y adorable y da ganas de abrazarlo!

**rikaaskaura**: wenu aki esta la conti, aunk aki no habra jugo de Sadaharu, con la ultima kreo k Eiji estuvo más p'alla que p'aca! ToT

**Sakuno Ryusaki:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo nOn! prometo seguirlo!

**De ante mano pido disculpas si hay faltas ortograficas x0x y wenu empiecen a leer oOo!**

* * *

**Gomen**

_Capítulo 2.-_ **Eres tu?**

Al parecer la concurrencia era mayor al del día anterior, o será por que llegaron más tarde?... sea como haya sido xD un grupo de chicos se acercaba cada vez más hacia las canchas guiados por un pelirrojo muy animado...

Eiji: mou! por que son tan lentos chicos!...apresúrense! Rápido!  
Momo: Eiji-senpai las canchas no van a irse!  
Ryoma: esta más animado que de costumbre  
Oishi: de todas formas, espero que encontremos algunas canchas libres  
Eiji: "_tal vez las canchas no se vayan pero Ayari-chan si, espero que haya venido _o0o_ quiero verla de nuevo_"

Pensó sonriendo y en cuanto volteó hacia el frente diferenció entre la multitud la figura de una chica parecida a la que había conocido el día anterior, estaba mezclada entre la gente observando un juego, inmediatamente la sonrisa se posó en los labios del pelirrojo...

Eiji: o.ó! " _Ayari-chan? _"  
Oishi: que sucede Eiji? (se acercó a Eiji)

Eiji ignorando lo que le había dicho su pareja de dobles, se acercó gritando el nombre que la chica le había dado ...

Eiji: hoi hoi!nOn! ..Ayari-chan!

Agitó los brazos, la chica más próxima volteó su vista hacia quien aclamaba el nombre...

Minari: ah?  
Eiji: Ayari-chan! nOn!

Detrás de Minari, una chica muy parecida elevó la mirada esquivando a su hermana e inmediatamente una sonrisa se posó en sus labios...

Eiji: uhnya? dos... Ayari?

Dijo al llegar donde las chicas y la aludida desbordó en alegría, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y parecía no entender la razón...

Ayari: "_Kikumaru-san_!"

Volteó a ver a su gemela y la alegría se acabó, al darse cuenta de que esta tenía una expresión muy seria hacia ella..

Ayari: .. ah... etto...emm..  
Minari: Ayari.. de donde lo conoces?  
Eiji: Quién es Ayari?

Preguntó confundido con os ojos hechos espirales, rápidamente su grupo se acercó...

Momo: "_uaa! Son lindas!_" Eiji-senpai conoces a estas 2 chicas? (le dijo en voz baja)  
Eiji: 0 uhnya! Ayari-chan se duplicó

Ayari lanzó una pequeña risa...

Ayari: lo siento, yo soy Ayari, etto... onee-sama él es Kikumaru-san ñ.ñ  
Eiji: ah! Ayari, ella es tu hermana?  
Ayari: sí

Sonrió, al fin se había acabado el problema de la gemelas, una tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que la otra pero en todo eran iguales, vestían jeans azul oscuro con terminación ancha, Ayari un polo verde mangas largas con una figura en alto relieve y una casa sport negra y una bufanda de color gris y verde mientras que Minari llevaba un polo mangas largas azul y las mangas blancas con un saquito en tela muy sport. Ambas llevaban el cabello suelto y partido por el lado derecho, el cual tenía una caída ondulante y en degradé que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus espaldas. Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al notar que Eiji tenía alguna conexión con ambas o al menos con una..

Eiji: ahora ya entiendo!  
Oishi: es sorprendente el parecido  
Inui: es normal en gemelas  
Ayari: espero que nos puedas diferenciar  
Eiji: será muy facil nOn!  
Momo: bueno de todas maneras ya sabemos por que Eiji-senpai quería con tanta prisa

Codeó a Eiji y bajando el tono de su voz para que él solo pudiera oírle...

Momo: Kikumaru-senpai nunca nos dijiste que conocías chicas tan lindas  
Eiji: oe Momo no confundas las cosas yo solo-

Fue interrumpido ante la intervención de Ayari...

Ayari: son amigos de Kikumaru-san?  
Momo: eh si! Mi nombre es Takeshi Momoshiro, pero pueden llamarme Momo  
Ayari: ah mucho gusto

Ayari miró a los demás, quienes se miraron entre sí como preguntándose si se presentarían todos y en ese caso quien seguía?...

Eiji: él es Oishi!  
Oishi: Su-Suichirou Oishi, yoroshiku  
Inui: Inui Sadaharu  
Syusuke: Fuji Syusuke

Todos miraron al pequeñín quien no tuvo más remedio que seguir con la presentacion...

Ryoma: Echizen Ryoma

Dijo acomodándose la gorra...  
Aun sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, siguieron...

Ayari: Amizuki Ayari, yoroshiku! (lanzó una mirada a su hermana)  
Minari: ...ah y yo.. soy.. Amizuki Minari, yo..roshiku  
Eiji: ah ella debe ser quien te llamó ayer, nya?  
Minari: ayer...?  
Ayari: etto...  
Minari: discúlpennos unos momentos...

Minari alejó a Ayari con ella...

Minari: eso significa que recién conoces a estos chicos?  
Ayari: no, sólo a Kikumaru-san  
Minari: qué paso ayer?  
Ayari: es que... cuando huía de Michiru-san, me topé con Kikumaru-san que me ayudó y luego me invitó a jugar... contra él,... pensé que Michiru-san no buscaría entre los tenistas  
Minari: ¬¬ (mirada asesina)... y dime... perdiste?  
Ayari: ñ.ñUU (sudando) ah?  
Minari: (mirada asesina) ¬¬  
Ayari: S-s-s-s-s-s-si..?  
Minari: Ayari te das mala fama, como te atreves a perder contra chicos que recién conoces, pensarán que eres débil, quien sabe que intenciones tengan  
Ayari: no, Kikumaru-san es una persona muy gentil además Onee-sama! no hemos practicado lo suficiente  
Minari: bien

Minari volvió al grupo y Ayari la siguió rogando en su mente que su hermana no cometa una locura en su enojo...

Eiji: pasa algo malo Ayari-chan?  
Ayari: no, para nada, han venido a practicar hoy también verdad?  
Eiji: así es  
Momo: aunque sean vacaciones tenemos que practicar para no perder contra ninguna escuela  
Minari: de que escuela son?  
Oishi: Seigaku  
Minari: o.ó oh.. bueno... no la conozco  
Todos: ñ.ñU!  
Eiji: Ayari-chan me dijo que también te gusta el tenis

Brillo en la mirada de Minari...

Minari: es cierto! nOn  
Ayari: aunque no lo practicamos mucho, verdad Onee-sama?  
Ryoma: tsk... si te gusta deberías practicarlo sin excusas  
Minari: ¬¬ "_ese mocoso... ¬0¬!_"  
Momo: oi! Ryoma no le hables así a la señorita Mimari  
Minari: em... en realidad es Minari ñ.ñ (intentó aclarar con amabilidad... intentó)  
Eiji: Nimari nya?  
Minari: Minari ¬0¬''  
Inui: Rimari?  
Minari: Minari ¬.¬'''  
Oishi: Nirami!  
Minari: Miiinaaariii ¬0¬'''''!  
Syusuke: Minari n.n  
Minari: ¬¬''''' Mima-¡... ah! O.ó si, así es ñ.ñ... Minari  
Syusuke: n.n

Minari se quedó mirando un rato a Syusuke con tanta atención que todos se quedaron en silencio...

Minari: ... tú... o.ó!  
Todos: o.o...  
Minari: tú... n.n si sabes escuchar bien n.n  
Syusuke: si n.n

Plop! Caída estilo anime..

Ayari: onee-sama ñ.ñ ... "_no deberías decir cosas así!_"  
Minari: como ayer jugó mi hermana menor, creo que es momento de que yo también juegue  
Todos: eh?  
Ayari: espera onee-sama!  
Momo: quieres jugar contra alguno de nosotros?  
Minari: así veré que tan buenos son ¿ y bien quien será ?

Se miraron entre todos y ensus pensamientos ...

Momo: "_tsk… no puedo jugar contra esta chica, mis Smash son muy fuertes, pero es muy linda y podría invitarla a salir luego (risa_)"  
Ryoma: "_por que siemrpe me meten en estos líos... tengo sed.. quiero una Ponta_"  
Oishi: "_un duelo con una chica, es interesante pero no puedo, recién la conozco_"  
Syusuke: "_n.n..._" ( N/A: seh! XD mente en blanco)  
Eiji: "_yo ya jugué además quiero hablar con Ayari-chan hoy se ve más linda_"  
Inui: "_podré recolectar buenos datos de esto, dejaré que alguien más lo haga_"

Todos señalaron a una sola persona...

Oishi: yo! (N/A: Si! sub-capitán, da la cara por tu equipo XD)...oigan chicos no creo q-  
Momo: hazlo Oishi-senpai  
Eiji: tu puedes Oishi! (haciendo puños sus manos frente a su pecho)  
Inui: obtendremos buenos datos de juegos como estos  
Syusuke: eres el más indicado  
Oishi: Ryoma?  
Ryoma: voy por una bebida

Ryoma se fue de lo más tranquilo dejando a un Oishi petrificado...

Eiji: bien, bien, Oishi esa cancha esta libre nOn! Vamos que comience el juego " _Oishi por favor encargate de distraer a la hermana un buen tiempo!_"

Llegaron a la cancha...

Ayari: onee-sama no deberías hacerlo, no has practicado en los últimos meses  
Minari: a diferencia tuya tengo mis ratos libres en donde practico, por eso digo que deberías quisquillar en tu trabajo y acabar lo más pronto posible así tendrías mas ratos libres  
Ayari: onee-sama eres muy cruel ToT  
Minari: ESPERA, hay un detalle... (mirada seria)  
Ayari: detalle?

Minari vio a los chicos quienes se quedaron a la expectativa...

Minari: alguien... me podría prestar una raqueta?

Caída masiva!-de nuevo-...

Ayari: onee-sama! No deberías retar a nadie si no tienes con que jugar!  
Minari: pero aquí hay muchas raquetas

Minari observó las raquetas que todos traían en la mano durante unos segundos...

Minari: o.Ó! me podrías prestar tu raqueta... em... em... . ! mi memoria!  
Ayari: (avergonzada) ñ/ñ onee-sama! Cómo puedes recordar las muertes y no un simple nombre!  
Todos: MUERTES!  
Ayari: .O. !... am... puentes! oWo .. puentes! (Trató de rectificar muy nerviosa)  
Minari: Ayari, eso no tiene nada que ver , ni siquiera se que de puentes hablas¿de que estás hablando?... ah! Pero esa raqueta despide una aura muy especial, me gusta nOn  
Syusuke: esta bien tómala  
Minari: gracias n.n  
Todos: Aura? o.ó?  
Minari: bien ya tengo raqueta! nOn  
Oishi: estás segura de querer jugar?  
Minari: claro vamos!

Se prepararon en la cancha...  
Inui llevaría el puntaje así que los demás se fueron a sentar en bancas muy cercanas, obviamente Eiji se sentó al lado de Ayari, con Momo a su otro lado y al lado de Eiji Syusuke...

Eiji: nunca pensé que tuvieras una hermana gemelaAyari-chan  
Ayari: así es y ella decidió acompañarme hoy dia  
Momo: genial! por que ambas son muy lindas  
Ayari: gracias n.n  
Eiji: la hermana de Ayari-chan es muy extraña, pero muy divertida nOn!  
Ayari: ñ.ñUUUU... em... debe ser ... exceso de trabajo!... si! Eso! ñ.ñU  
Eiji: pero si es tu gemela, ambas están en la escuela no? (N/A: y comenzó el interrogatorio xD!)  
Ayari: si... pero es algo complicado "_nome gusta hablar de mí, pero si hablo de onee-sama tal vez Kikumaru-san crea que es rara ToT_"  
Momo: Es cierto, si a Ayari y a Mimari les gusta el tenis deberían meterse al club de tenis de su escuela

Desde lo lejos...

Minari: es MINARI! ¬0¬!

Pok!(sonido de la pelota al tocar el piso) Punto para Oishi!...

Momo: Discúlpame!ñ.ñ  
Minari: ¬¬

Minari y Oishi continuaron con el juego...

Momo: tiene buen oído  
Ayari: ñ.ñ! em si,... bueno...aunque quisiéramos no podríamos meternos al club de tenis  
Eiji: no pueden? O.ó?  
Ayari: nuestro tiempo no nos lo permite  
Eiji: y eso por que? O.Ó?  
Ayari: trabajo U.U"_si me preguntan hablaré de ti onee-sama!_"  
Eiji /Momo: trabajo?  
Ayari: si  
Eiji: que clase de trabajo?  
Ayari:es algo extraño  
Eiji: no importa yo quiero saber más!  
Momo: si, queremos saber más sobre ustedes  
Ayari: "_espero que no les parezca extraño y salgan corriendo_" es que... en el caso de onee-sama.. tiene una percepción extra-sensorial que le permite ver auras alrededor de la personas y lugares, usualmente trabaja en investigaciones de fenómenos paranormales y a veces la llaman en casos policíacos donde la muerte esta relacionada y cosas así ñ.ñ "_en que estaba pensando! Esto es extraño! Pero tampoco me gusta hablar de mi así por así, seguro saldrán corriendo en cualquier momento ToT_"  
Momo: ahora lo entiendo ñ.ñ  
Ayari: sí... (vacilando)  
Eiji: da un poco de miedo  
Syusuke: suena interesante n.n  
Momo / Eiji: O.óU  
Ayari: es cierto, además su trabajo no afecta sus estudios y es la primera de la clase

Volteó Minari...

Minari: continua eh¿por que no dices también mi color favorito o comidas, no?

Pok! Punto para Oishi...

Inui: 1-0  
Minari: "_maldicion!"_  
Ayari: um! nOn es cierto a Onee-sama le gusta el verde y el negro, son sus colores preferidos  
Minari: Ayari, habla de ti misma!

volteó aún más enfadada, pero enseguida volvió su concentración al juego...

Ayari: ya se que parece extraño  
Eiji: pero es la hermana de Ayari-chan y Ayari-chan es Ayari-chan, aunque sean parecidas son diferentes no?  
Ayari: así es! "ToT! _Arigatou Kikumaru-san_"  
Momo: entonces quieres decir que trabajan para pagar sus estudios? ... eso…  
Ayari: No, para nada!  
Momo: ah?  
Ayari: es por que nos gusta  
Eiji: entonces sus padres se dedican a lo mismo?  
Ayari: no, onee-sama es la única que tiene esa extra-sensibilidad, pero ambas hacemos lo que más nos gusta nOn!  
Eiji: esta bien hacer lo que te gusta  
Ayari: verdad que si?  
Eiji: siii a mi me gusta jugar dobles con Oishi aunque a veces tambien me gusta jugar contra él!  
Ayari: se nota que a Kikumaru-san le gusta mucho el tenis y además juega muy bien!  
Eiji: claro! nOn!

Sus sonrisas se cruzaron, ambos parecían comprenderse muy bien y aquellas sonrisas parecían eternas, pero en ese momento regresaba Ryoma tomando la Ponta que acababa de comprar cuando...

Inui: 15 – 30!  
Minari: "_maldición me esta ganando! bueno esta es mía!_" XOX!

Pok! Super smash de Minari!Oishi no lo pudo ver!Puuuuntoooooooo!

Todos: o.ó

Y otro pok!

Ryoma: xOx ayayayay

Y Ryoma estaba tirado en el suelo con casi toda la Ponta derramándose en su rostro con una huella de pelota de tenis estampada en su frente...

Todos: O.Ó!

Momo fue el primero en empezar a reírse...

Minari: ah! Lo siento mucho!  
Ayari: onee-sama! (se puso de pie y los demás e acercaron al o'chibi)  
Eiji: o'chibi estas bien?  
Minari: no quise hacer eso, solo dirigí la pelota hacia esa presencia de peligro

Ryoma se sentó...

Ryoma: ¬¬  
Minari: no.. estoy.. insinuando...q... etto... Ayari! Es hora de irnos!  
Ayari: que, pero...  
Eiji: que? Ayari-chan ya te vas!  
Minari: buen juego Oishi-san! La próxima terminaré el juego, prepárate bien n.n! (cogió a Ayari por la muñeca)  
Oishi: ñ.ñ sssssssi...  
Ayari: hasta...luego Chicos! Kikumaru-san!  
Eiji: pero... Ayari-chan (ella ya estaba a metros más lejos)  
Minari: Ayari tus amigos son muy graciosos.. em... por donde es la salida?...

Minari cada vez desesperada daba vueltas por el lugar jalando a Ayari...  
Pak! Poste!

Minari: que fue eso?  
Ayari: onee-sama ToT!

Ayari se había estrellado contra el poste de tanto que Minari la jalaba de un lado a otro...

Minari: discúlpame Ayari ToT!... o.ó la salida! Si esa es la salida!

Ayari sobandose la nariz fue jalada nuevamente por Minari y todo esto fue presenciado por media mitad de tenistas y aficionados...

Eiji: o'chibi! (mirándolo seriamente)  
Momo: es cierto Ryoma por tu culpa Minari tuvo que llevarse a Ayari de esa manera!  
Ryoma: tchk! Yo no hice nada! (volteó la mirada hacia otro lado)  
Eiji: al menos espero ver a Ayari-chan otro día ToT  
Momo: ni siquiera les pregunté su numero telefónico! ToT  
Eiji: Momo! No te acerques a Ayari-chan!  
Momo: Eiji-senpai Ayari-chan es muy linda es inevitable!  
Eiji: ya... entonces... em..como tu senpai te lo prohíbo! "_no dejare que trates de quitarme a Ayari-chan nyahahahaha_"  
Momo: no puedes hacer eso!

Ambos se miraron cara a cara muy enojados hasta que...

Inui: o.ó! pero... hay un detalle  
Todos: detalle? (miraron a Inui)  
Inui: Fuji-kun no te diste cuenta?  
Syusuke: no quise interrumpirlas por que quise saber que harían  
Inui: sin tu raqueta no podrás practicar  
Syusuke: bien... eso no es ningún problema, ustedes pueden practicar sin mí, iré por un refresco ya vuelvo

Y Syusuke se marchó...  
Mientras que en la parada de autobuses...

Ayari: llegamos a tiempo!  
Minari: lo ves y tu te preocupaste tanto por que no alcanzaríamos el autobús  
Ayari: supuestamente pasa a esta hora no?  
Minari: supongo..., Ayari..  
Ayari¿ que sucede?  
Minari¿ayer jugaste tenis, verdad?  
Ayari: si (Bajando la mirada), pero ya te dije que fueron 3 juegos  
Minari: aún así  
Ayari: me cuidaré más U.U  
Minari: esta bien n.n...o.ó, am... etto... Ayari  
Ayari¿ y ahora que sucede onee-sama?

La mano de Minari temblaba y se notaba preocupación en su rostro...

Ayari: ...o.ó.  
Minari: ... u.uU... me ... me... me traje la raqueta o0o!  
Ayari: o.Ó! X0x onee-sama! La raqueta de Fuji-san! Pensarán que eres una ladrona! Ve a devolvérsela inmediatamente! ¬0¬!

Minari: hai hai! Ya lo sé! ya lo sé!

Minari rápidamente dio media vuelta y partió a toda velocidad...

Ayari: onee-sama ToT así van a pensar que somos malas personas

Mientras que Syusuke recogía su refresco tranquilamente oOo, pasó una ráfaga de viento muy cerca, que luego al notarlo retrocedió hasta él...

Syusuke: eres Minari-san cierto?  
Minari: am...así es, aunque es difícil diferenciarnos la primera vez que nos conocen n.n gracias por acordarte  
Syusuke: es por que tienes mi raqueta  
Minari: x0x! Ah .-. bu-bu-bueno muchas gracias por prestármela y perdona que me la haya llevado ¡Inconscientemente! no fue mi intención hacerlo, lo siento mucho! (reverencia)  
Syusuke: descuida n.n (Recibiendo la raqueta)  
Minari: por que fue inconscientemente eh, yo nunca me llevaría algo sin permiso  
Syusuke: descuida  
Minari: yo tengo mi propia raqueta y...

Lo miró y se dio cuenta que ya la había perdonado y la mirada con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro...

Minari : _ese aura... tengo miedo..._ ñ.ñU! bien... ya... me..  
Syusuke: Minari-san se preocupa mucho por Ayari-san cierto?  
Minari: o.ó... así es por que es mi hermana "_por que me preguntas eso! Es obvio_!"  
Syusuke: y la proteges mucho  
Minari: lo necesario, ya lo dije es mi hermana ToT_ "por que me pregunta esas cosas, es muy extraño y esa aura.. es extrañamente tranquila nadie es así! Tengo miedo!" _bien OwOUU (comenzando a sudar)...Ayari.. me espera y disculpa por la raqueta  
Syusuke: no importa, de igual manera mañana ibas a devolvérmela no?  
Minari: mañana? O.ó? no estarán practicando?  
Syusuke: si, pero siempre es bueno tener compañía diferente, es muy aburrido estar los de siempre  
Minari: podemos venir de nuevo?  
Syusuke: eso es lo k dije n.n  
Minari : "_estas insinuando que tengo problemas de entendimiento! ¬0¬! Waaa! Esa aura me asusta! _TwT_! esta muy tranquilo.. DEMASIADO! _ToT _mama!"_ bueno..,... intentaremos ...ve-venir, esta bien?

Syusuke: Sí. Me parece bien

Minari retrocedió unos pasos...

Minari: bien oOo..., adiós!

Dio unos cuantos pasos normales y luego escapó...perdón 'se fue' ñ.ñ a toda velocidad...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bien espero k les haya gustado, si es asi manden reviews o0o! y si no les gustó manden reviews oOo y si quieren asesinarme oOo manden reviews, recuerden el boton que dice **Go**! no muerde n.n!

cuidense!


	3. Chapter 3: será una Cita? エイジ

**oOo!** **Hi!**

**wenu siento el retraso de un día, el próximo cap trataré de enviarlo un poco antes pero manden reviews oOo!**

**Ya saben que Prince of Tennis no me pertenece sino no estaría escribiendo este fic sino lo estaría produciendo, pero weeeeenu X3 comiencen a leer nOn!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Capítulo 3:_ **será...una Cita?... エイジ (Eiji)**

Era lo profundo de las montañas rodeadas de árboles grandes y fuertes cuyas hojas tenían un color verde que despedía paz y a la vez indicaba la vida, Primavera y al lado del río se encontraban 2 niños al parecer de la misma edad, 5, la niña estaba secándose las lagrimas mientras que el niño estaba tratando de animarla dándole suaves palmetazos en la espalda...

- Etas bien? -  
- si..-  
- no te hiciste daño? -  
- no, muchas gracias...o.ó?-  
- mi nombre es Eiji, Kikumaru Eiji – sonrió  
- Kikumaru-san? -  
- puedes decirme solo Eiji -  
- Eiji...-san? – preguntó con nerviosismo ya secadas sus lágrimas  
- umm algo así... pero que etabas haciendo ahí arriba? -  
- es que... me... me perdí, entonces recordé que mi casa estaba cruzando un río muuuy grande y quise cruzar por arriba ... y -  
- terminaste enredándote con las ramas -  
- aja – asintió la pequeña  
- no te preocupes tus papás seguro están buscándote – le sonrió  
- si... Ki... Eiji-san.. tus padres estarán buscándote también no? -  
- si, algo así, se supone que etaría con mi hermana subiendo ata allá!- señaló - pero ella olvidó el bolso con la comida y tuvo que regresar por ella, yo me quedé en el camino esperándola pero como oí tu gritos, vine -  
- ah... lo siento... ahora por mi culpa Ki... Eiji-san será regañado – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices  
- no te preocupes por eso -  
- lo siento -  
- siempre te disculpas tanto? -  
- etto...- cerró los ojos con fuerzas – e... es... que...yo- - fue detenida por las palabras de Eiji quien estaba concentrado viendo tras los arbustos  
- mira, mira!-  
- que es? – se acercó a mirar  
- esto! – dijo volteando con una rana en las manos  
- ah! – cerró los ojos fuertemente  
- buu – le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona – no te hará nada, ves? La tengo agarrada -  
- Eiji-san! Me hiciste asustar! – le dijo con la mirada de cachorrito mojado  
- pero no hace nada – dijo moviéndola de una lado a otra y cambiándola de mano cuando la rana se escapó de sus manos, saltó hacia su cara y volvió a los arbustos  
- ajajajaja – rió un poco

Ahora era Eiji quien tenía la mirada de cachorrito mojado pero rápidamente cambió esa expresión a la de una gran sonrisa

– ves que no hacía nada? -  
- si – sonrió  
- tienes una bonita sonrisa, deberías sonreír siempre así te ves más linda -  
- huh? – quedó sorprendida en seco

En ese momento se oyeron voces a lo lejos y Eiji subió a un árbol con agilidad...

- no veo a nadie -  
- ten cuidado Ki.. Eiji-san! -  
- ah? – volteó pero resbaló- yup – dijo cogiéndose de una rama – hoi - luego bajando de un salto  
- sorprendente Eiji-san! -  
- verdad? – dijo riéndose – y no me hice nada – agregó pero de nuevo se escucharon voces ahora más cerca  
- ah! Son las voces de papá, mamá y onee-san! – dijo elevando la mirada hacia la dirección en que se oían las voces  
- entonces ve con ellos -  
- Ki... pero Eiji-san aún no vienen por ti -  
- mi hermana llegará en cualquier momento – empujándola hacia la dirección – anda, no te vayas a perder de nuevo -  
- no me pierdo tan fácilmente Eiji-san – dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero  
- Vives por acá no? -  
- Sip – sonrió  
- entonces otro día nos vemos y vamos a jugar -  
- enserio? ... eh... – vacilante - etto... onee-san también puede venir? -  
- sí nya, si somos más nos divertiremos más! – dijo muy alegre el pelirrojo  
- muchas gracias Eiji-san! – agregó con una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo hacia la dirección de donde venían las voces  
el niño agitaba los brazos en señal de despedida hasta que la niña se perdió entre la vegetación- uhnya?... pero no me dijo su nombre – con expresión de duda

-o-o-o-o-o-  
Eran las 8:30 am y el despertador comenzó a sonar, suerte que aún seguían siendo vacaciones sino estaría en verdaderos problemas, aunque no habían tantas cosas que le complicasen la vida, Eiji comenzó a despertar de aquel sueño y apagó el odioso despertador

Eiji: nya! Por que tienes que sonar también en vacaciones!

Se dio media vuelta...

Eiji: me hubiera gustado dormir más, tal vez así mi sueño... uhnya? De que trataba mi sueño?

Intentó recordar pero no pudo... se envolvió en las sábanas celestes, se sentía tan calientito ahí mientras que afuera parecía nevar, no! No quería despegarse de su tibia cama, a los 15 minutos bajó al comedor...

Eiji: buenos días!

Estaba más despierto y lleno de energías que desparramar en todo el día, la mayor de sus 2 hermanas apareció desde cocina, sus abuelos, padres y otros hermanos ya habían salido...

Hermana: buenos días dormilón, si que estas disfrutando tus vacaciones  
Eiji: si! Es que generalmente Inui nos deja destrozados después del entrenamiento  
Hermana: ejejeje, bueno termina de prepararte el desayuno  
Eiji: saldrás?  
Hermana: si, voy con unos amigos  
Eiji: esta bien cuídate mucho hermanita  
Hermana: tu también, y luego me cuentas quien es Ayari  
Eiji: ah?... como lo sabes.. la conoces?... digo... a que te refieres?  
Hermana: ajajaja, esto confirma mis dudas hermanito  
Eiji: noooo! Que estas pensando hermana!  
Hermana: ayer llamó tu amigo... Sadaharu dictándome un menú nuevo para ti y de pasó dijo que te había hecho bien ver a Amizuki Ayari antes de las prácticas ya que tu desempeño había mejorado aunque un 89 porciento de probabilidad que sea eso y un 11 porciento de que los últimos días hayas estado comiendo algo en mal estado y eso te haya afectado  
Eiji: ah! Ese Inui!  
Hermana: de todos modos, esa chica debe haberte impresionado

Fue hacia la puerta de entrada y Eiji la siguió, no sin antes apagar el fuego de la cocina...

Eiji: Ayari-chan es muy linda, pero no pienses mal hermana es sólo una amiga

Mientras ella se ponía los zapatos...

Hermana: Amiga... umm si... cuantas veces habré oído eso, ittekimasu hermanito!

Sonrió y salió...

Eiji: itterasshai! Noooo hermana! No es lo k crees ToT!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Los días siguientes las gemelas asistieron devotamente, y uno de ellos en los que ambas llegaban retrasadas...  
Pum!  
Ayari chocó contra un chico más alto que ella y hubiera caído si no fuese por que él la sujeto de un brazo ayudándola a recuperar el balance ...

Minari: Ayari!  
Ayari: estoy bien onee-sama (sonriendo) cof cof (tosió un poco)  
Minari: al menos debería disculparse (mirando a Ayari)  
Kaoru: lo siento  
Ayari: no se preocupe yo también estaba caminando sin ver, discúlpeme! (reverencia)  
Minari: eso es cierto, por eso te pierdes fácilmente, eres muy despistada  
Ayari: pero onee-sama! Tu también eres despistada por que olvidas las cosas demasiado rápido  
Minari: no tienes que decir eso tan alto!  
Ayari: pero.. onee-sama! Eres muy mala!

Ayari levantó sus brazos y cuando se fijó en su reloj...

Ayari: waaaaaaa ya son las 3:40?  
Minari: estabas muy apresurada y ahora te vienes a detener

Ambas chicas se iban retirando cuando "mamushi" notó algo en el suelo, un llaverito en forma de ranita, el cual levantó...

Kaoru: e.. esto... (levantó más la voz).. esto es tuyo?

Ayari y Minari voltearon al mismo tiempo...

Ayari: ah! Siiii es mío

Ayari regresó por su llavero...

Ayari: muchas gracias, es usted muy amable

Terminó la frase con una sonrisa lo cual causó un tono rojizo en las mejillas de Kaoru...  
Las chicas ya se habían ido pero él aun seguía en el mismo lugar, detenido en el tiempo, como esperando que la brisa del invierno le borrase aquel tono en las mejillas que dejó esa amable sonrisa...  
Al llegar el panorama no fue muy alentador y por el contrario era macabro...

Ayari/ Minari: OoO'U!

Vieron cuerpos regados en toda la cancha, razón: el nuevo jugo de vegetales de Sadaharu. Se encontraban agotados agonizando... descansando! ñ.ñ Descansando en el suelo para reponerse de aquel mortal jugo...

Ayari: q-q-q-q-que...?  
Minari:x0x! se ve un aura muy mala! Muy mala ... vamonos Ayari!  
Syusuke: veo que vinieron de nuevo  
Ayari/ Minari: waaaaa!

Tal grito casi dejó sordo a todo el equipo de Seigaku mientras que las gemelas casi les da un paro cardiaco al ver a Syusuke salir de la nada detrás de ambas...

Ayari: Fuji-san!  
Minari: de donde salió? O.ó? " _extraño...muy extraño! Ni siquiera lo percibí_!"  
Syusuke: n.n, que bueno verlas de nuevo

"oye no juegues sucio Syusuke" gritó uno de los agonizantes...

Syusuke: no lo hago, ustedes también deberían venir (n/a: como si pudieran XD, ya probé el jugo con la receta básica y ... -.- interpreten mi silencio)  
Eiji: Ayari-chan viniste

Dijo sonriendo y llegando al grupo con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas...

Ayari: Sí! Quería ver el entrenamiento de Kikumaru-san y de los demás también, según veo, entrenan muy duro  
Momo: eso es cierto, pero si vienen todos los días eso nos animará y podremos continuar

Minari volteó a ver a Momo quien estaba sentado en mitad de la cancha...

Minari: eso no tiene lógica, presenciando a unas simples personas no se puede ganar fuerza o resistencia, te estas haciendo el galán, no intentes conquistar a Ayari (mirada fulminante)  
Momo: ñ.ñU  
Kaoru: O.ó?

Quedó estático al ver a ambas jóvenes junto a sus amigos del club de tenis, él apenas llegaba de la última vuelta que Inui lo había mandado a correr y no entendía que hacían ahí...

Minari: o.ó! el de antes  
Syusuke: O.ó?  
Ayari: es cierto... (le sonrió)  
Kaoru: Inui-senpai... Quienes son?  
Inui: lo tengo todo en mis datos (sacó su típica libreta y comenzó a revisar)  
Ryoma: son amigas de Eiji-senpai (dijo adelantándose)

Los moribundos vieron como un cuerpo faltaba en el suelo, el o'chibi se había trasladado rápidamente hacia el grupo en conversación...

Eiji: o'chibi al menos dilo en otro tono!(Hizo un puchero)  
Momo: eso es Echizen, no estés celoso de la buena suerte de Eiji-senpai (sonrió uniéndose al grupo)  
Eiji: Momo tu también? Tchk! (volviendo su mirada hacia las chicas) pero.. esta vez Ayari-chan y Minari-chan llegaron más tarde que las veces anteriores  
Minari: "_Minari..¿-chan!_ ù.ú'"  
Ayari: ah... ah... bueno.. tuvimos contratiempos  
Eiji: por un momento pensé que no vendrías  
Ayari: ... etto.. lo siento...  
Eiji: eso no importa, ya están aquí nOn!  
Ayari: o.ó...si.. n.n

Otra vez las sonrisas se cruzaron y el ambiente se volvió apacible. Las prácticas continuaron hasta volver a quedar agotados encima del gras...

Eiji: a donde vas O'chibi?

Dijo al verlo ponerse de pie...

Ryoma: tengo sed  
Ayari: ah! Si quieres te puedo traer alguna bebida (poniéndose de pie)  
Todos: eh?  
Minari: es cierto, solo has estado mirando  
Ayari: onee-sama no digas eso! tu también has estado mirando... (volviendo a mirar a Ryoma) te gusta la Ponta verdad? Ustedes también quieren refrescos?  
Momo: Ayari-chan eres muy amable  
Oishi: no nos vendría mal  
Kaoru: yo no  
Eiji: pero que dices ya tienes agua

Dijo agitando la botella de agua de Kaidoh...

Kaoru: u.ú  
Inui: reponer líquidos es importante para continuar con el ejercicio físico  
Syusuke: eso vendría a ser un Si masivo  
Minari: esta bien...tendré que ir contigo, Ayari con las justas recuerda como llegar a casa  
Ayari: onee-¡

Minari se puso de pie, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar..

Minari: ah?.. emm un momento, discúlpenme

Caminó unos pasos alejándose...

Ayari: bien, ya vengo  
Eiji: ah! Yo te acompaño!  
Ayari / Momo: ah?  
Eiji: algún problema Momo? (dijo en broma con la mirada retadora)  
Momo: ah no (riendo) ñ.ñ  
Ayari: espere Kikumaru-san no creerá que de verdad lo que onee-sama dijo  
Eiji: no, sólo quiero acompañar a Ayari-chan  
Ayari: ah... bueno... esta... bien (dijo tímidamente)

Así Eiji y Ayari se retiraron, mientras que Momo golpeó el gras con su puño...

Momo: se me adelanto ToT  
Ryoma: en verdad vas enserio?  
Momo: algo así

Dijo sobandose la nuca con la mano derecha...

Momo: es que Ayari-chan es muy linda  
Ryoma: podrías fijarte en su hermana, son gemelas no?  
Momo: ah! Ryoma tu no sabes de estas cosas, Minari es muy distinta a Ayari, serán muy bonitas ambas pero Minari es un poco extraña

De pronto de escucho un gran "_en verdad!"_ todos voltearon a ver a Minari con brillos en los ojos mientras hablaba por celular...

Oishi: Momo no deberías hablar así de ella  
Momo: oh ya veo a Oishi-senpai le gusta Minari  
Oishi (ruborizado): pe-pe-pero que dices! A mi no me gusta!  
Momo: vamos Oishi-senpai confiésalo!  
Oishi: Momoshiro!  
Momo: es solo una broma (riendo)  
Fuji: no sería nada raro n.n

Todos voltearon a verlo...

Momo: a que te refieres Fuji-senpai?  
Fuji: no sería nada raro que alguno terminara saliendo con una de las hermanas Amizuki  
Momo: de verdad lo crees?  
Fuji: um, aunque.. es una suposición  
Inui: hay un 75 porciento de probabilidad de lo que dice Syusuke sea cierto  
Oishi: Tu también Inui? "_se habrá dado cuenta?_"  
Momo: bien! Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidades con Ayari-chan!  
Inui: no puedo asegurarlo, aun faltan algunos datos

Mientras que Ayari y Eiji estaban de camino a la maquina de bebidas...

Ayari: estás seguro que es por acá pensé que era por allá! (señalando hacia atrás de ella)  
Eiji: Ayari-chan la expendedora esta por acá doblando esta esquina, ven, ves?

Eiji la guió de frente...

Ayari: es cierto -o-'¡ "_ahora pensará que soy muy despistada _x.x!"... pe-pero no creas que siempre me pierdo como dice Onee-sama x0xU

Eiji rió...

Eiji: Ayari-chan eres muy graciosa  
Ayari: espero que no sea malo  
Eiji: no, para nada

Ella le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para escoger las bebidas...

Ayari: entonces... cual era la bebida que toma siempre Echizen-kun?

Mientras Eiji la contemplaba con una sonrisa y recordaba lo que había platicado ayer de camino a casa...

Eiji: y me dio risa cuando se asustó con aquel insecto

Comentaba Eiji con mucha gracias hasta que Oishi se paró en seco...

Oishi: Eiji..  
Eiji: uhnya?... que sucede Oishi? Te pasa algo malo? (lo miró con inocencia)  
Oishi: respóndeme con la verdad  
Eiji: ah? Por que estas tan serio Oishi?... em... esta bien..  
Oishi: ya se que esa chica te gusta pero... no estarás comenzando a enamorarte de ella?  
Eiji: ...

Eiji se detuvo a pensar poniéndose el dedo índice en el mentón...

Eiji: Ayari-chan es...es muy linda nOn, no preguntes cosas obvias Oishi!

Dijo sonriendo y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Oishi parpadeó rápidamente, que clase de respuesta era esa!...

Oishi: es linda?  
Eiji: sí, (poniendo su rostro serio) Oishi parece que estuvieras ciego, Ayari-chan es siempre muy amable y atenta, además me divierto mucho con ella y siempre esta sonriendo  
Oishi: ah... típico de ti Eiji

Oishi prosiguió el camino pero ahora era Eiji quien permanecía detenido...

Oishi: que pasa?  
Eiji: Oishi... piensas que Ayari-chan...  
Oishi: deberías invitarla a salir  
Eiji: uhnya?  
Oishi: el siguiente paso es... LA CITA!  
Eiji: X0X!

Eiji estaba tan concentrado recordando aquello que no pudo escuchar el primer llamado de Ayari para que volvieran...

Ayari: nee Kikumaru-san! Kikumaru-san? (dijo poniéndose delante de él)  
Eiji. Ayari-chan... ah! (volviendo al mundo real)si?  
Ayari: disculpa, seguro Kikumaru-san estaba pensando en algo importante, disculpa te distraje  
Eiji: no! No era nada, de verdad Ayari-chan siempre te disculpas por todo  
Ayari: de verdad? ah.. lo..sie-  
Eiji: ves?  
Ayari: no me estaba disculpando!

Se le cayó uno de los refrescos, que Eiji ágilmente logró coger antes de que llegara al suelo...

Ayari: ah lo siento!

Eiji comenzó a reír y ella lo siguió...

Eiji: Ayari-chan...  
Ayari: si?

Lo miro con curiosidad.. lo que hizo que el chico se apenara un poco, por que? Si el chico era muy abierto con las demás personas y ella... ¿lo hacía apenar e incluso dudar en sus palabras, dio un pequeño vistazo relámpago al cielo y luego la miró fijamente...

Eiji: mañana..  
Ayari: o.ó si?  
Eiji: mañana tu...Ayari-chan... yo..  
Ayari: Kikumaru-san o.ó  
Eiji: ñ.ñ ah.. si... esto(seguía dudando)... "_como se lo digo? Estos muy difícil! Oishi tienes la culpa! Ummmmmm nyaaa!_".. mañana... mañana... CD!(fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente)  
Ayari: Cd? (aún más confundida)  
Eiji: si! Mañana voy a comprar un cd!  
Ayari: ah (sonrió) que clase de música le gusta a Kikumaru-san?  
Eiji: de todo nOn! Pero hay un grupo que ayer escuché en la radio!(saltando) Es sorprendente!  
Ayari: ya entiendo n.n a mi también me gusta mucho la música! nOn!  
Eiji: enserio? Ah! me acompañarías Ayari-chan?  
Ayari: are? O.ó?  
Eiji: siiiii a comprar el cd ah y de paso podemos pasear por ahí "_acepta por favor! Acepta por favor, acepta por favor, etc, etc _"  
Ayari: "_es... una cita? O.o? cita?_" ah... eh... ee...si!  
Eiji: si? "_wiiiiii acepto!_", Ayari-chan seguro que nos divertiremos verdad? oOo!  
Ayari: si! nOn "_debo estar soñando_"

Mientras que con el resto del grupo...

Minari: se está tardando demasiado, seguro Kikumaru-san la dejó guiar el camino y se perdieron  
Momo: ah allá están!

Los vieron venir...

Eiji: aquí están las bebidas!  
Inui: empezaremos con el resto del entrenamiento  
Eiji: eso es injusto Inui!  
Inui: ustedes se demoraron

Ayari entregó las bebidas...

Minari: bien, yo tengo que irme  
Ayari: onee-sama?  
Minari: un trabajo, según me lo relataron se trata de un asesinato que parece un suicidio, lo peor es que los cuerpos que encontraron datan de diferentes épocas! (Hablo con brillos en los ojos)  
Kaoru: u.u''''  
Minari: si quieren luego les traigo las fotos de los cadáveres, me dijeron que consiguieron buenas tomas

Todos se quedaron prácticamente azules y uno de ellos ya había desaparecido, si. el de la pañoleta XD...  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEWs wo shimashita domo arigatou! nOn! (ñ.ñ no me hagan caso toy loka XD)

Javi-isi! Claro k comentare tu log , solo dime donde ta x3, espero k este cap te haya gutado nOn!

Wenu hasta el próximo cap x3!

Y manden **REVIEWS!** Plis! XD ya saben si presionan el botón **Go** llegarán a la escuela **Seigaku** oOo!

Cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4:De quién es la Cita? Parte 1

**Konbanwa!** Seh! son las 12:50 de la noche del jueves aunque creo k ya es viernes XD!

**Reviews wo shimashita! Arigatou gozaimasu!** nOn (no me hagan caso es culpa del sueño -.-u )

Bien Javi-isi de verdad nunca se me hubiera ocurrido poner a Kaoru en esa situación, excelente! nOn, bueno y lo que tanto pedías llegó aquí xD! Espero que te guste nOn! y sip promoción onegai!

Let's go! nOn!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Gomen**

_Capítulo 4: _**¿De Quién es la Cita? – Parte 1**

Era las 2:30 de la tarde y Ayari había llegado puntual al edificio que se encontraba frente a la estación de tren, en el que habían quedado con Eiji... no vio a nadie...

Ayari: U.U ..."_tal vez... me hice muchas ilusiones_... _pero... Kikumaru-san no_.."

Sus pensamientos se vieron interferidos al ser su vista tapada por unas manos...

Ayari: que-...?  
Eiji: quieeeeeen soooy nyaaaaaa? (pronunciando de forma terrorífica)  
Ayari: (sonrió) ...Kikumaru-san?

Dijo volteando, y el solo poso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió...

Eiji: como lo supiste? O.ó  
Ayari: creo que adivine ñ.ñ  
Eiji: eres buena adivinando nOn! "_Tal vez este imaginando pero cada vez veo más bonita a Ayari-chan!_ n/n "  
Ayari: algo asi (lanzó una pequeña risa) "_Kikumaru-san es muy divertido, me gusta estar con el por que puedo olvidarme del resto_"  
Eiji: Takoyaki!  
Ayari: Huh? O.ó?  
Eiji: huele a Takoyaki! oOo!  
Ayari: donde?

Comienzan a buscar con la mirada hasta que Eiji encuentra el puesto de Takoyaki(n/a bolitas rellenas de pulpo O¬O)...

Eiji: ohnyaaaaaaa! oOo huele muy bien, el Takoyaki me gusta mucho  
Ayari: si a mi tambien me gusta mucho el Takoyaki  
Eiji: enserio?  
Ayari: si n.n  
Eiji: vamos a comer?  
Ayari: ah? Kikumaru-san...  
Eiji: ven vamos nOn!

La cogió de la muñeca a lo que ella reaccionó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo seguía... pero... ninguno de los dos avisó una figura conocida que los miraba recostada y a la vez escondida al lado de una cabina de teléfono público...

Minari: guaaa! Que lindo! oOo.. pero que cursi! U.ú!... bien..esto aún no me convence

Continuó siguiéndolos...

Ayari: delicioso! oOo!  
Eiji: es cierto! Obaa-san quiero una orden más! (le dijo a la Señora Del Puesto)  
SDP: si, aquí esta

Dijo la anciana avanzando, pero por casualidad tropezó haciendo volar el Takoyaki (n/a: por que siempre la comida! ToT!) a lo que Eiji saltó cogiendo cada takoyaki ágilmente, los demás comensales aplaudieron...

SDP: muchas gracias jovencito, eres muy atlético  
Eiji: no fue nada nOn!  
SDP: te daré una más como recompensa  
Eiji: En serio? Gracias obaa-san!

Se volvió a sentar junto a Ayari...

Ayari: Kikumaru-san es sorprendente en todo lo que hace  
Eiji: ejeje! "_esta es mi oportunidad para impresionarla! Bien KikU-chan! a pelear!"_

Las sonrisas se cruzaron y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en aquel alegre momento...

SDP: aquí esta (interrumpó la tierna atmósfera)  
Ayari: gracias n.n  
Eiji: por cierto, a donde quieres ir primero Ayari-chan?  
Ayari: a.. Dónde quiero ir? Em... Pues...Kikumaru-san no ibas a comprar un Cd?  
Eiji: pero ya que estamos aquí... nOn hay muchos lugares por donde podemos pasear un rato  
Ayari: ah.. es cierto nOn (bajo la cabeza para que evitar que su sonrojo sea visto) ... Kikumaru-san por que no eliges el lugar?  
Eiji: em... podemos ir a... "_ok seguiré de acuerdo con el plan_ nOn esta es mi oportunidad... o.ó _uhnya? cual era el plan?_!"  
Ayari: O.ó

Eiji se cruzó de brazos para pensar viniendo a su mente recuerdos de ayer cuando había estado en su habitación totalmente desordenada llena de ropa por todas partes, aún no sabía que usar, revistas por doquier, no sabía a donde llevarla y uno que otro videojuego, para distraerse si se cansaba de pensar, aun así no había conseguido nada asi que... ò.ó improvisó!.

Como permaneció mucho tiempo en la misma posición e incluso había bajado el rostro Ayari se inclino hacia abajo para verle la cara...

Eiji: lo tengo!  
Dijo impresionándola...  
Eiji: vayamos al parque de diversiones! nOn!  
Ayari: al... al parque de diversiones?... (sonrió) me parece bien  
Eiji: ah! Pero primero terminaré esta ración, esta realmente deliciosa!  
Ayari: si! "_realmente Kikumaru-san siempre me sorprende con sus ideas_ n.n! _siempre me la puedo pasar bien con él ... o.ó! oh? Que...u.u...estoy pensando yo no debería._."

Unos ojos pardos los observaban desde el parque que no estaba muy lejos...

Minari: se esta luciendo, aah! Pero Ayari es capaz de no darse cuenta, aah! Esta chica es una despistada! Viéndolo mejor tal vez no le convenga  
: no le convenga?

Dijo una voz cercana a ella haciendo que su corazón de una salto hasta la luna con un retorno muy lento...

Minari: waaaaaaa!

Ella volteó para ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz y otra vez se volvió a sorprender...

Minari: tu.. eres... ?... eres...o.o?... etto...

Minari bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices...

Minari: discúlpame! (cerró fuertemente los ojos)  
: Fuji... Syusuke  
Minari: ah es verdad Fuji-san!(sonrió), discúlpame por favor  
Fuji: esta bien, pero que haces aquí  
Minari: es cierto! La cita!  
Fuji: cita?  
Minari: ah... etto..

Volvió a balbucear, Fuji sólo atinó a mirar en la dirección que Minari estaba observando anteriormente y lo comprendió todo...

Fuji: ah! Ya entiendo  
Minari: ah..  
Fuji: estas siguiendo a tu hermana?  
Minari: no la estoy siguiendo!(con expresión seria), estaba.. pasando... por aquí... am... Fuji-san que haces por aquí?  
Fuji: sólo vine a revelar algunas fotografías (mostrando su cámara) de pronto te vi  
Minari: ah... seguro me confundiste con mi hermana verdad? (rió) es muy gracioso que la gente siempre se este confundiendo  
Fuji: pero no es tan difícil ya que siempre estas enojándote por cualquier cosa verdad?

Una venita se hinchó en la frente de Minari mientras le daba un golpe certero en la cara a Fuji, o al menos eso imaginó...

Minari: eso... no es cierto!

Dijo entre dientes, haciendo más obvio su enojo...

Minari: bueno.. (volteó para buscar con la mirada a Ayari, pero ya no estaba)  
Fuji: se fueron hacia allá (señaló con la mano izquierda)  
Minari: esta bien, ja ne!

Minari se fue en la dirección en que iban su hermana y Eiji...  
Se detuvo...

Minari: vas a seguirme?  
Fuji: estas siguiendo a tu hermana?  
Minari: ya te dije que no, solo estoy pasando por aquí  
Fuji: entonces esta bien, yo también voy pasando por aquí

3 venitas más se asomaron por la frente de Minari...

Minari: bien  
Fuji: bien

Syusuke continuó con su semblante amable mientras Minari estaba llenándose de furia por dentro, no era alguien de mucha paciencia...  
Ya en el parque de diversiones Fuji y Minari siguieron a la pareja hasta dentro de un mini-acuario...

Ayari: Kikumaru...-san... dudo... dudo que el pez entienda lo que le quieres decir ñ.ñ  
Eiji: Que.. dices... seguro... entenderá

Respondió mientras intentaba copiar las expresiones del pez inflando sus cachetes, hasta que el pez se fue y a los pocos segundos regresó con todo un cardume...

Eiji: lo ves! Mira! mira! Trajo a sus amigos (dijo saltando)  
Ayari: fua! Sorprendente! oOo!  
Eiji: o.ó! mira ahí hay otra especie!  
Ayari: de verdad!

Eiji cogió de la muñeca a Ayari para llevarla al lugar, ya se le hacía costumbre aunque aún no la había tomado de la mano...

Minari: hasta ahora vas bien Ayari! (sonriendo)  
Fuji: Minari... quieres mucho a tu hermana verdad?

La sonrisa se le borró, respondió un poco fastidiada debido a la presencia de aquél chico...

Minari: es mi hermana, no?  
Fuji: siempre la proteges mucho?  
Minari: es mi hermana

Alegó nuevamente...

Fuji: ya veo, Minari es una persona que se preocupa mucho por su hermana

Ella intentó voltear la mirada hacia la pareja en cuestión, estaba cansada de ese chico y aquella inferencia innecesaria, era obvio que quería a su hermana, era obvio que protegía a su hermana...

Minari: "_que chico más raro_"  
Fuji: por eso... Minari es una persona muy amable que se preocupa por lo demás

La chica se puso más roja que un tomate, felizmente estaba de espaldas a él, aún así, no quería voltear a verlo, lo que había dicho era demasiado embarazoso, cierto o no, para ella era demasiado embarazoso!...

Minari: "_por que dices esa clase de cosas! No me conoces! Por que no te regresas a tu casa ya! Tengo que alejarme de él lo más pronto posible!_" ah...a

Intentó articular palabra alguna que no pudo...

Fuji: parece que ya van de salida  
Minari: si..

Fue el único monosílabo que pudo pronunciar, se limitó a seguir a la pareja...  
Fuji seguía a su lado...  
Llegaron hacia otra atracción…...

Eiji: wiiiiii! Que suerte que no haya mucha gente aquí, Ayari-chan!  
Ayari: si!

En realidad la asistencia en todo el parque no era mucha sólo unas 800 personas...

Llegaron al juego de tiro al blanco... Ayari lo intento primero, le pegó a todo menos al blanco.. mientras que Eiji ganó el 2do premio, algo muy particular: una almohada en forma de gatito, que quiso dar a Ayari, quien en un primer momento no acepto pero al ver las lagrimas del neko correr como rios, lo aceptó con una sonrisa. El siguiente juego fue la montaña rusa, a la cual tuvieron que hacer una cola que demoró unos cuantos minutos, en realidad 38 minutos, y fueron también 38 minutos los que tuvieron que esperar despues de que se bajasen para que sus ojos volvieran a donde debían y sus órganos interiores también, en todo esto los siguieron Fuji y Minari, la cual ya había olvidado lo avergonzada que estaba en el mini-acuario, aún así quería deshacerse de él temía que la gente confundiera las cosas y pensaran...'otras cosas'...

Minari: pero que hace Ayari! Esta retrasando la cita!  
Fuji: veo sus ojos algo desorbitados  
Minari: pamplinas, están bien, en su lugar¿ves, al menos están hablando, espero que no este hablando de mi, siempre le da vergüenza hablar sobre si misma y me tiene que meter en la conversación!

Flash!

Un brillo cegó los ojos de Minari, la cual parpadeó muchas veces para retornar la visibilidad normal de su visión...

Minari¿por que...?  
Fuji: me pareció divertido

Minari: siempre tomas las fotografías sin pedir permiso? (tratando de contener el enojo)  
Fuji: me gusta hacerlo  
Minari: a mi no me gustan las fotografías  
Fuji: por que?  
Minari: la gente siempre tiene que salir sonriendo, son muy falsas, a pesar de tener a su peor enemigo al lado están sonriendo, no me gustan!  
Fuji: es posible, pero... es agradable guardar recuerdos de los buenos momentos, sobre todo en la que la gente se divierte sinceramente  
Minari: es posible "_ acabo de repetir su frase!_" en ese caso.. podrías tomar unas fotos? (sonrió pícaramente en dirección hacia su hermana y Eiji)  
Fuji: no será problema alguno  
Minari: ah.. voy por algo de beber, ya vuelvo

Dijo levantándose de su silla...

Fuji: si quieres yo voy  
Minari: ah? Pero  
Fuji: tu también sabes tomar fotografías verdad?  
Minari: si, es que... es la cámara de...  
Fuji: ya vuelvo  
Minari: ah..

La dejó con la palabra en la boca, en realidad no iba a decir mucho, Syusuke ya se había ido y ella enfocó hacia su hermana y Eiji que conversaban muy divertidos...

Minari: recuerdos... de los buenos momentos... verdad?

Tomo una foto y sonrió...

Minari: algún día me lo agradecerás Ayari

De pronto vio que su hermana y Eiji se levantaban de sus sillas, al parecer irían a otra atracción...

Minari: "_por que Fuji-san se tiene que demorar tanto, ya se están moviendo!_"

Minari se puso de pie nuevamente, quiso seguirlos, era la oportunidad para alejarse de aquel chico raro, pero había un inconveniente, su conciencia no la dejaba, él había sido muy bueno ofreciéndose para ir a comprar los refrescos y además... ella tenía su cámara ¿qué podía hacer?  
Caminó unos pasos avanzando en la dirección a la que se dirigían Ayari y Eiji, pero se detuvo, chocó contra alguien...

Persona : oye ten más cuidado! (gritó)  
Minari: disculpe

Aquel chico con el que tropezó la miró bien y se dio cuenta de su belleza, ella seguiría su curso original sino fuera que él la cogió de un brazo...

Chico: espere señorita, que hace estando sola?  
Minari: suélteme, tengo prisa

Su rostro tomó una firmeza y su voz se volvió huraña...

Chico: vamos, estamos en un parque de diversiones, por que no nos divertimos un poco?  
Minari: suéltame!

Ella aun sostenía entre sus manos la cámara de Syusuke que no iba a soltar, se la habían confiado y ella no era de la personas que descuidaban lo ajeno...

Chico: haber que tienes ahí? Déjame ver preciosa

Ella lo miró con furia y logró zafar su brazo al mismo tiempo que el chico la tomó con más rudeza del otro brazo...

Minari: idiota ya te dije que me sueltes!  
Chico: a mi no me hables así  
Minari: tú no me hables así!

Minari rápidamente le dio una patada al chico, logrando retroceder solo 2 pasos...

Chico: tú...estúpida!

Levantó el brazo para propinarle una bofetada, ella cerró los ojos, pero la bofetada nunca llegó, al abrir sólo notó el brazo de Syusuke deteniendo la mano de aquel desconocido...

Chico: tú no te metas!  
Syusuke: disculpa que me retrasara Minari  
Minari: ah..  
Syusuke: acaso no sabes que pegarle a una chica no es de hombres  
Chico: tú no te metas idiota, es entre ella y yo, tú no tienes que interferir

Minari tenía la mirada hacia debajo de pronto, no tenía valor para ver a nadie...

Syusuke: y que es lo que tienes en contra de mi novia?

Dijo abrazándola con el brazo derecho contra su pecho y dejando ver sus hermosos ojos celestes que espresaban enojo...

Chico: que.. ¡

No dijo más prefirió retirarse aunque muy molesto...  
A lo que Minari lanzó un suspiro de alivio..

Minari: "_gracias a Dios ya se fue! Maldito! como te atreves a meterte contra mi, al menos ya te fuiste, creo que deberé darle las gracias a Fuji-san, espera!... Fuji-san dijo... dijo que yo era su noviaaaaaaa?_"

Saliendo de ese shock se dio cuenta que continuaba pegada al pecho de Syusuke...

Minari: "_que ... que... que estoy haciendo!por que ...? waaaaa_"  
Fuji: no te hizo nada?

Dijo retirando su brazo de ella, y ella separándose de él aun con la mirada hacia abajo...

Minari: ah... no.. nada

Fuji se rió un poco...

Fuji: debes tener mucha fuerza, se fue medio cojeando  
Minari: a que te refieres ¬o¬ (mirada maligna)  
Fuji: a nada en especial  
Minari: aun así (bajó la mirada)... Fuji-san...amm... gracias

Elevó un poco la mirada de cachorrito asustado para verlo...

Fuji: no te preocupes por eso  
Minari: bien  
Fuji: ...  
Minari: ...  
Fuji: ...  
Minari:... "...-.- _acaso no se piensa disculpar! Dijo que era su novia! El no tiene derecho a decir eso_!" ... (alegó en tono soberbio)aunque pude defenderme sola sabes, tomé clases de Taekwondo cuando tenía 8 años  
Fuji: um.. Aun las recuerdas?  
Minari: A QUE TE REFIERES! (desbordando su enojo)  
Fuji: a nada realmente

Se rió y comenzó a caminar, lo que despertó curiosidad en Minari y lo siguió...

Minari¿que es tan gracioso?  
Fuji: Minari... te enojas fácilmente  
Minari: es NO ES! Verdad!  
Fuji: esta bien  
Minari: A que te refieres con eso?  
Fuji: a nada realmente

Presionó fuertemente su puño y unas venitas resaltaron, cómo quería golpearlo, se estaba burlando de ella o qué?... aún así se contuvo y hasta pensó que esa situación era graciosa, y emitió una leve sonrisa que intentó ocultar rápidamente con seriedad, pero Syusuke ya la había visto...

Minari: esto... eh... tu cámara  
Fuji: ah!... toma, tu bebida

Quería reír, de verdad quería reír pero se contuvo, no dejaría que aquel sujeto que la había llamado 'su novia' se ganase con su sonrisa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien hasta ahí lo dejo XD! Como dice el titulo habrá segunda parte nOn!

No tengo más k decir , tengo sueño -.-  
Cuídense!

**R E V I E W S!** onegai shimasu!


	5. Chapter 5:De quién es la Cita? Parte 2

**Bien.. gomen U.U se que demoré mucho en actualizar ... bien muchas gracias x los REVIEWS nOn! ureshii! ... no las hago retrazar mas y aki va n.n!****

* * *

**

**Gomen**

_Capítulo 5:_ **¿De quién es la cita? - Parte 2**

Ayari: ya no hemos ido por ahí?  
Eiji: no aún falta mucho por recorrer! Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente  
Ayari: esta bien, pero (mirando su reloj)  
Eiji: no te preocupes sólo nos quedaremos hasta recorrer todo el lugar nOn  
Ayari: Kikumaru-san eso es mucho  
Eiji: pero te estas divirtiendo, nya?  
Ayari: huh?... si! Mucho nOn, pero... no quisiera que Kikumaru-san tuviera problemas por llegar tarde  
Eiji: eso no debería incomodarte, yo sólo quiero que te diviertas mucho nOn  
Ayari: hai! n.n

Fue su respuesta, otorgándole una gran sonrisa, la joven se sentía muy bien a su lado, podía olvidarse de todas su preocupaciones exteriores, era como ingresar en un mundo diferente, un mundo del que no quería salir...

Eiji: ha! Mira ahí se está haciendo mucha cola! Debe ser una nueva atracción! Vamos Ayari  
Ayari: si, pero luego tenemos que ir a la que esta por allá! (señalando el lugar)  
Eiji: sí, se ve genial!

Ambos cruzaron el lugar corriendo hacia la fila que se formaba pero no se dieron cuenta de una mirada que los siguió, por otro lado estaban Minari y Syusuke que ya los habían perdido de vista...

Syusuke: estas segura que se fueron por este lado?  
Minari: claro, yo los vi y mi sentido de orientación es muy bueno, te digo que se fueron por aquipor la derecha  
Syusuke: Minari...  
Minari¿que pasa?  
Syusuke: esta es la izquierda  
Minari: ah?... am... por eso.. la otra.. derecha (sudando de nervios)  
Syusuke: es-esta bien (con una gotita resbalando por su sien)  
Minari: ah!  
Syusuke: que sucede?  
Minari: esa de ahí .. es Michiru-san (fijó su mirada en la mujer)  
Syusuke: quien es Michiru-san?  
Minari: la odiosa representante de Ayari¿qué hace aquí?.. ah! Ahí están Ayari y Kikumaru-san... oh no! Creo que ya los vio! "_justo ahora se tenía que aparecer Michiru-san! Pero no voy a permitir que arruine la cita de Ayari ò.ó! pero... que hago?... que hago!_"

Michiru estaba a 15 metros de la pareja...

Michiru: ara?... esa no es Ayari-sama?

Pero Ayari se perdió entre la gente, así que intentó seguirla...

Minari: los va a seguir!  
Syusuke: tal vez le gusta espiar  
Minari: no!

Minari caminó hacia el lugar donde anteriormente se hallaba Ayari y ahí la encontró Michiru...

Michuri: Minari-san?  
Minari: ah! Hola Michiru-san ¿que hace por aquí?  
Michiru: ah bueno solo daba una vuelta  
Minari: "_si como no_"  
Michiru: pero me pareció ver a Ayari-sama por aquí, creo que me confundi  
Minari: Michiru-san que mala, ya van como 2 meses y no puedes diferenciarnos?  
Michiru: no! No quise decir eso! Minari-san y Ayari-san son completamente diferentes por eso... por eso...  
Minari: no importa (sonrió con amabilidad... o al menos eso.. intentó)  
Michiru: de todos modos también iba a buscarla más tarde para confirmarle su agenda.. ah (viendo a Syusuke detrás de Minari) pero mejor no la interrumpo Minari-san n.n  
Minari: in... interrumpir?

Minari no había notado que Syusuke estaba a su lado desde que comenzó a hablar con Michiru XD...

Michiru: Minari-san no sabía que tenía novio, disculpe por interrumpir su cita n/n  
Minari: no-no-no-no-novio? (volteó) Syusuke?  
Syusuke: si?  
Michiru: le hablaré luego

Lanzó una pequeña risa cubriéndose la boca con su mano...

Michiru: diviértanse  
Minari: no!.. es que no! ... lo que...

Michiru se retiró y Minari se puso toda en blanco, boca abierta y paralizada...

Syusuke: es muy graciosa

Minari estaba al borde de la lagrimas...

Minari: po-po-por que? Por que todo el mundo tiene que confundir, YO! que soy una señorita decente que me involucren así sin mi permiso en relaciones que no existen, no es posible ToT!  
Syusuke: Minari..  
Minari: QUE QUIERES!

Dijo mostrando los ojos triangulares color amarillo que denotaban su gran enojo, aunque esto no afecto a Syusuke que continuó con su expresión tranquila, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, de verdad disfrutaba ver sufrir a Minari...

Syusuke: sino te apresuras perderemos de vista a Ayari y a Eiji  
Minari: "_perderemos me suena a manada_ ¬¬ _tú fuiste el que se coló! Y causó mi DESGRACIA!_" ¬¬

La última exhibición que visitaron fue la casa de hielo, de la cual salieron hechos unas paletas a lo que Ayari pidió ir a una cafetería para pedir algo caliente, Eiji aun quería seguir divirtiéndose pero ya se habían subido 2 veces mínimo a cada juego y estaba atardeciendo, fueron a la cafetería para descansar un poco mientras tomaban un bocadillo...

Camarera: Holas, pos que van a pedir?  
...  
Eiji: síí! Por suerte estaba delante de nosotros!  
Ayari: Kikumaru-san se dio cuenta primero de lo que venia (riendo)  
...  
Camarera: u.ú' osea Hello? Me notaron?  
Eiji: o.Ó, yo quiero un helado! nOn  
Ayari: Kikumaru-san ñ.ñ no cree que hace mucho frío como para un helado?  
Eiji: ummm ahora que lo dices es cierto, tu que vas a pedir Ayari-chan?  
Ayari: em... (posando su dedo indice en su mentón) quiero babarois nOn  
Eiji: ah! Que rico! Entonces yo tambien quiero  
Ayari: Sí! n.n  
Camarera: esta bieeen 2 babarUA, algo de tomar?  
Eiji: mientras no sean los jugos de Sadaharu yo estaré bien -O-  
Ayari: ah?  
Eiji: chocolate! nOn!  
Ayari: chocolate?  
Eiji: es delicioso y usualmente se toma en esta época del año  
Ayari: es cierto, entonces yo también quiero chocolate!  
Camarera: s-si a la orden "ù.ú! _Aish pero que nacos_"

Se retiró  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Fuera de la cafeteríase podía ver todoa través de aquel gran vidrio ...

Minari: seguro va a pedir Babarois, seguro va a pedir babarois...

Cuando la camarera regresó, trajo babarois...

Minari: lo sabia! ¬0¬  
Syusuke: adivinas muy bien  
Minari: es lo que siempre ordena, cuando no sabe que pedir –O-, veo un aura nerviosa  
Syusuke: Minari ... hace rato dijiste que aquella mujer era la representante de Ayari-chan  
Minari: eek!... de... verdad? "_no me acuerdo haber dicho eso... ah! Ahora si! Ayari va a querer matarme pero.. no tiene nada de malo, que tonta_!"  
Syusuke: de que trata..  
Minari: ah.. no es nada del otro mundo  
Syusuke: a comparación tuya  
Minari: ok no te digo nada ¬o¬! Malo!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Eiji: delicioso!  
Ayari: es cierto! Gracias a que Kikumaru-san escogió el lugar puedo comer algo rico  
Eiji: no es nada, lo leí en una revista donde la recomendaban como la mejor

Recordó como quedó su habitación con ropa por doquier, no sabia que ponerse, revistas regadas en todo el suelo, no sabia a donde ir, y uno que otro videojuego, debía distraerse X)...

Ayari: Kikumaru-san?  
Eiji: uhnya? O.o?  
Ayari: te sucede algo malo? "_waaa Kikumaru-san se aburrió de estar conmigo! _"  
Eiji: no, no es nada  
Ayari: ah (desilucionada)... y... el.. cd que va a comprar de que clase de música es?  
Eiji: "_Cd? Cual Cd?_" hoi! es cierto el Cd! Ya se me estaba olvidando  
Ayari: lo siento, Kikumaru-san seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer y te estoy retrasando  
Eiji: eso no es cierto, lo único que quería hacer es salir con Ayari-chan, así que hoy mi tiempo lo quiero compartir contigo

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas ante lo escuchado y el color iba a subiendo por su rostro, mientras él le sonreía...

Ayari: "_podría ser... que... Kikumaru-san desde el principio quería... quería un cita? Ah! Una cita! Nunca he tenido una cita! Habré estado actuando correctamente? ... espera! Acaso ... yo le...gu-_" (cerraba fuertemete sus ojos y el color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro conforme sus pensamientos se incrementaban)  
Eiji: Ayari-chan?  
Ayari: ah? O.ó?  
Eiji: Ayari-chan estas bien, no me digas que ya te aburriste "_waaa! Que voy a hacer si Ayari-chan ya se aburrió_", si quieres vamos a otro lugar (Poniéndose de pie)  
Ayari: ah no! Así esta bien!... yo... yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Kikumaru-san

Dijo jugando con sus dedos indices y bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada...

Ayari: estoy muy feliz  
Eiji: "_ah que linda! Después de todo Ayari-chan es una persona muy dulce, lo sabía, está decidido no la cederé a nadie!_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Minari: estoy aburridaaaaaaa! -.-  
Syusuke: parece que ya van a salir  
Minari: ya era hora! Pensé que iban a dormir ahí!  
Syusuke: Minari no tienes paciencia  
Minari: no es divertido estar aquí afuera muriéndome de frío mientras ellos están calientitos ahí adentro, No lo crees!  
Syusuke: um... tal vez...  
Minari: o.ó tal vez...?

Minari abrió un poco más su ojos y sintió que algo se posaba en su cuello...

Minari: q-... o.o

Se quedó inmóvil... una bufanda?... cómo podía hacer eso?... recién se conocían... por qué era tan amable? Era normal eso?...

Minari: pero es la bufanda de Fuji-san  
Fuji: mira ya salieron  
Minari: huh!

Era cierto ya habían salido y ahora iban camino a una disquera, ambos reían mientras charlaban, mientras que una aburrida Minari los seguía, acompañada de Syusuke claro (ya parece su guardaespalda XD!) ...

Minari: que me cuenten tambien el chiste! No es justo yo tambien quiero reirme!  
Fuji: enserio?  
Minari: ¬¬ (mirada asesina) que tratas de decir  
Fuji: nada...realmente  
Minari: ya! Por que siempre dices eso ToT! Me DESESPERA!  
"": Es normal...

Aquella voz salida de la nada no podría pertenecer a nadie más que al recolector de datos que se había aparecido atrás de ambos provocando un casi paro cardiaco a Minari y sorpresa para Syusuke...

Fuji: Inui.. ¿que haces aquí?  
Minari¿Inui?.. Inui... Inui... ah si! Inui-san!  
Inui: recolectando datos obviamente  
Fuji: desde cuando nos has estado siguiendo  
Inui: en realidad seguía a Eiji pero di con ustedes  
Minari: al menos pasa la voz  
Inui: no es necesario, hagan como si no estoy  
Minari: pero si estas! Bueno no importa... qué es lo normal a lo que te referías?  
Inui: hay un 89 porciento de que a Fuji le guste ver sufrir a las personas y un 99 de que Amizuki Minari es un blanco fácil  
Minari: blanco fácil!

Minari retrocedió algunos pasos y comenzó a hablar en voz baja...

Minari: _todo.._ _todo este tiempo me ha estado haciendo enojar solo para reírse de mi! Condenado! Maldito! Te detesto! Probarás el dolor de mis patadas! ToT! no es justo! Por que yo si soy tan linda e inocente? ToT! Por que a mi me pasan estas cosas?_ "  
Inui: (viendo a Minari en su monólogo) o.ô es un comportamiento muy particular, tengo que anotarlo, serán buenos datos  
Fuji: tambien vas a anotar los datos de Minari?  
Inui: uh! Desaparecieron

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eiji: no esta por ningún lado, no puedes ser que se hayan agotado ToT! Y es el 3er dia de su debut!  
Ayari: descuide Kikumaru-san debe estar por aquí solo hay que buscar más, el disco de quién esta buscando?  
Eiji: es un grupo genial oOo! Sweet Asahi nOn!  
Ayari: ah.. ok lo buscare n.n ... O.O! QUE?  
Eiji: que pasa Ayari-chan? o.ó.. ah? Ahí esta!

Cogiendo rapidamente el disco...

Ayari: Kikumaru-san...  
Eiji: que suerte! Si quedan algunos nOn... Huhnya? O.ô!  
Ayari: am...

Eiji se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, su visión debería de estar fallando... no! Él tiene una excelente vision, entonces.. estaba imaginando?..

Eiji: Ayari-chan... Minari es una de las Sweet Asahi? Sugoi! Esta en la portada nOn  
Ayari: ah... no... u/u... ella... es yo... digo.. soy yo ñ/ñ!  
Eiji: de verdad! Ayari eres sugoi! nOn!.. no sabia que fueras artista oOo!  
Ayari: ah.. soy seiyuu... u/u pero... últimamente surgió el proyecto de las Sweet Asahi (Dulce Mañana) y bueno... (jugando con sus dedos indices)  
Eiji: entonces me volveré tu fan numero uno nOn!  
Ayari: enserio? "_imposible... pensé ... que Kikumaru-san se incomodaría al saberlo o que tal vez cambiara su forma de ser conmigo... que tonta... u.ú... Kikumaru-san no es asi, ya debería saberlo _n.n"

En ese momento escucharon voces conocidas, no estaban lejos, sino al contrario...

"¿": nee... esto es aburrido.. ya lo encontraste?  
'¿': aa eres desesperante Echizen!  
Ryoma: date prisa Momo-senpai! uoú  
Momo: ya! Ya!  
Eiji: hoi Momo? (levantando la mirada)  
Momo: Eiji senpai! O.ó oh? Ayari-chan!  
Eiji: "_por que estan aqui ùwú justo en mi cita con Ayari-chan nya!_!"  
Ayari: hola, Momo, Ryoma-kun n.n  
Ryoma: uhm... hola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Minari: "_por que debía encontrármelo aquí... mi mala suerte comenzó cuando lo encontre –o- no debi venir... _UwU´ _ser obejto de burla... que le pasa_!"

Con la mirada hacia abajo y sumida en sus pensamientos sus piernas se movían por si solas y no sabía ni a donde iba cuando de repente..  
Plaf!  
Contra quien chocó? Cuidado!Algo se cae! O.ó!

Hombre: cuidado señorita  
Syusuke: (centrantrando la mirada en el objeto que cae) cuidado!

Buena reaccion por parte de Minari, lo cogio justo a tiempo...

Minari: ah lo siento ñ.ñ... o.ó

Hizo varias reverencias ante aquel vendedor de plantas en miniatura mientras le devolvía aquel pequeño cactus que casi cae, pero se dio cuenta en la expresión perturbada que traía Syusuke...

Minari: "_podria ser que..._ o.ó... ¬0¬ _ujujujujuju_" oh! Mire se le dobló una espina, se ve mal se la quitaré!  
Hombre: esta bien  
Fuji: ten cuidado no lo vayas a dañar ñ.ñ  
Minari: um... ok ¬¬, disculpe señor, me llevaré este  
Hombre: esta bien  
Minari: n.n ... "_ahora verás lo que es disfrutar del sufrimiento_ ¬o¬"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Ryoma: pero yo no quiero ir  
Momo: nee Echizen no seas tan quisquilloso! nOn Eiji-senpai nos esta invitando al karaoke, vamos a divertirnos  
Eiji: "_no fue por voluntad propia nya! Se aprovecharon de la situación_"  
Ayari: si. será divertido nOn  
Eiji: si ñ.n

Salían de la tienda de discos cuando se toparon con el grupo de Minari, Inui y Fuji...

Todos: O.ó?  
Momo: Fuji-senpai? Inui-senpai?  
Eiji: "_que hacen aquí Inui y Fuji?"  
_Ayari: onee-sama! O.Ó?  
Fuji: ah. Miren.. aquí estaban n.n  
Ayari: eh?  
Minari: "_maldición!_ ¬¬" eeeeeeeh miren que coincidencia encontrarlos por aquí! ñ.ñ  
Ayari: sí….. onee-sama no sabía que saldrías con Inui-san y Fuji-san  
Minari: "_YO TAMPOCO_! Ù.ú!" fue una coincidencia.. coincidencia ñ.ñ... o.ó oooohh! pobre cactus le quitaré otra espina u0ú!  
Fuji: ù.ú!  
Minari: " _venganza_ nOn!"  
Momo: nee vamos al karaoke quieren venir también?  
Minari: karaoke? Es tu lugar favorito no Ayari?  
Ayari: si nOn  
Eiji: enserio oOo?  
Fuji: es una buena idea  
Inui: no hay impedimentos así que vayamos (n/a: ya me imagino a Inui cantando xD!)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kajikanda tenohira tsumetai kaze wo uke**  
**Ikiba nakushiteru  
**_No tengo ningún lugar al que ir  
__Mientras que mis entumecidas palmas toman la frialdad del viento_

PoV deEiji:  
_¿Teníamos que encontrarnos con Kawa-san y Kaoru! Mou! Pense que hoy solo saldría con Ayari-chan demo..._o.ó_! verla sonreir... me hace muy feliz_ n/n _me gusta la sonrisa de Ayari-chan, me agrada haberla conocido... aunque fuese por culpa del jugo de Sadaharu u.ú.. huhnya?... tengo la sensación... de que ya vi esa sonrisa anteriormente.. donde podría ser?_...

**POKETTO ni ireta tte namida de hiekitta  
Kokoro wa iyasenai  
**_Incluso si las pongo en mi bolsillo  
Esto no curará mi corazón enfriado por mis lagrimas_

PoV de Minari:  
_Este jugo esta muy frio! Estamos en invierno acaso intentan matarnos? ù.ú!. arg... o.ó oh? Ahí esta otra vez! Esa calma, ese semblante tranquilo! Waaaaa me desespera, y su aura.. es diferente a la de cualquiera!... extraño u.ú de verdad extraño... ToT me asusta! ToT... por que Ayari tenía que conocer personas asi?... tal vez es suerte ... tal vez.. aunque son buenas personas.. quisiera... que nos hiciéramos amigos... yo tambien... o.ó ah? Por que me esta mirando? Mou! Ya veras romperé el condenado cactus! ÙoÚ!_

**Matataita hoshi wo hitori miageta toki  
Anata no hoshi ga kagayaiteta  
**_Cuando miraba arriba las estrellas del centello  
sólo tu estrella resplandeció_

PoV de Ayari:  
_Todos... todos se están divirtiendo... hace mucho tiempo... que no conozco buenos amigos con quienes divertirme, todo por la reputación que ganó nuestra familia... aunque no quiero pensar en eso u.ú..., Onee-sama siempre ha estado conmigo... y yo con ella hasta a veces pienso que soy una carga por ser algo torpe, pero... ella también se esta divirtiendo ... he conocido a personas muy amables sobretodo ... a Kikumaru-san... todo empezó por él, n/n por alguna... razón... quisiera estar a su lado ... siempre o/o ¿oh?...por que pensé eso?_

Eiji: nee! Ayari es tu turno  
Ayari: ah ñ.ñ?... siii nOn, haber.. escogeré esta canción nOn  
Minari: mejor ésta! (presionando ágilmente el botón)  
Ayari: o.ó? oh? Pero esa... (comenzando la canción)

'**You are my shining star' itsudemo itsumademo  
**_Eres mi estrella brillante, desde siempre y por siempre_

'**Watashi wo terashite' ite ookina ai de zutto**_  
Brillas en mí con un gran amor para siempre_

'**You are my shining star' kitto wasurenai kara**_  
Eres mi estrella brillante, seguro no olvidaré_

**Anata to sugoshita hibi wo...**_  
los días que pasé contigo...**  
**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la estación del metro...

Ayari: "_creo que me perdí, en que estación dijeron que nos encontraríamos? Ay! Así perderemos el tren! TT de verdad que si soy tonta, se supone que solo fui al baño para limpiarme los restos del jugo que tiró Kawamura-san... y ahora me pierdo! Bueno al menos tuve mejor suerte que Ryoma-kun u.ú ser bañado en el rostro por su bebida favorita debió ser terrible... o.ó alguien me llama? .. quién es?_" o.ó!.. Ki-..Kikumaru-san!

Eiji: Ayari-chan los demás estaban comenzando a inquitarse especialmente Minari ñ.ñ! asi que vine por ti  
Ayari: siento las molestias Kikumaru-san U.U  
Eiji: pero me fue facil encontrarte! nOn  
Ayari: aun asi... a onee-sama tambien le causo algunos problemas...  
Eiji: esta bien, esta bien nOn (empujándola suavemente por al espalda) ... siempre que Ayari-chan se extravíe yo la encontré nOn de acuerdo?  
Ayari: o.ó... si n.n!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minari: "_casi llegamos a nuestra estación y yo sigo con la bufanda de Fuji-san ... si se la devuelvo todos se darán cuenta y pensarán cosas que no son! Pero yo no soy una ladrona! Maldición! Que hago! Por que me tiene que meter en estos dilemas!_ Ù-Ú!" o.ó? ya llegamos?  
Ayari: um! n.n me divertí mucho, gracias por todo Momo, Ryoma-kun, Inui-san, Fuji-san, Kaoru-kun, Kawamura-san, Eiji-san nOn

El último nombre lo dijo con una sonrisa, la cual quedó grabada en el receptor y a su vez lo hizo recordar a cierta niña del pasado..

Eiji: si nOn "_podría ser que... Ayari-chan..._ o.ó" cuidate Ayari-chan, nos vemos  
Ayari: si.. nos vemos

Minari salió nerviosa del tren pensando que en cualquier momento 'él' le pediría su bufanda y todo el mundo voltearía a verlos y pensarían mal y sentiría gran vergüenza y... y...  
Salió, se despidió con la mano y la puerta del metro comenzó a cerrarse cuando Kaoru notó en el suelo aquel llaverito en forma de ranita, lo levantó, ya sabía a quien le pertenecía, iba a entregárselo pero las puertas se habían cerrado y el tren comenzó su marcha...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron los dias.. no las volvieron a ver... ¿qué habría pasado?... seguro tienen mucho trabajo fue la excusa que se dieron los primerostres días... ya iban a terminar las cortas vacaciones de invierno, probablemente ya no irían a esas canchas tan continuamente como lo hacían... ¿volverían a verlas?...

...¿continuará?...

* * *

Bien xD creo k hasta ahi llega n.n 

xfa manden** REVIEWS**! nOn si presionan el boton **Go!** de más abajo y escriben un **Review **cualkier deseo se les cumplira en menos de 5 segundos x)

Haré una conti llamada con los mismo personas OC XD en otro fic llamado **_Tiempo_** nOn, espero k les guste!

cuidense! nOn!


End file.
